


Bound To You

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Mayra Hawke [7]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Bondage, Communication, Emotions, F/M, Foreplay, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: This was about Anders. He had been the one who asked for this, teeth leaving bruises on her dark skin, tracing the lines of her tattoos with his fingertips. In the moment, she hadn't been able to tell him no.





	

Mayra's hand twitched at her side as she walked around Anders. He was kneeling in a way that didn't quite sit with her, but then again, this wasn't about her own needs. This was about Anders. He had been the one who asked for this, teeth leaving bruises on her dark skin, tracing the lines of her tattoos with his fingertips. In the moment, she hadn't been able to tell him no.

And after? When he brought it up the next morning as more than just an idea? It left her breathless.

"You want me to tie you up?"

"Nothing I can't get out of, but... Yes. Tie me up, use me..."

"I- Anders, I don't want to hurt you. I remember, before. When I mentioned chains..."

"This is different, Mayra. Trust me."

She had given him a small nod and a promise to give it thought.

It all led up to here and now. Anders kneeling and waiting while Mayra worked up the courage to grab the rope.

Swallowing tightly, she paused by the bed, gingerly lifting the soft coils as she looked him over. His face was calm, eyes closed, breathing even as he waited. He wasn't hard, not yet, but there was a telling twitch of interest from his cock when Mayra's footsteps echoed louder than she meant to.

One last deep breath, and she took the last step to kneel behind him, carefully fitting the first loop over one wrist. "You know, you could have your eyes open for this." she murmured, heart racing as her deft fingers worked. The evenings spent practicing this with Isabela had been well spent indeed.

He chuckled, a small smile on his face as he let himself lean back against her. "I would much rather wait to see the finished product."

"Oh." her breath left her in a rush, her mouth dry, hands shaking as she worked on her next knot. "I suppose that is why we chose to do that here, isn't it? The mirror?"

He laughed again, leaning himself forward so she could work the dark red rope up his arms. "The mirror, the fireplace, the soft bed for after. There are many reason we chose here, love. Not the least of which is because it's our bedroom."

She let out a laugh at that, pausing her work on the knots to lean forward and press a kiss to his freckled shoulder. "I guess there is that, too." She didn't let herself pause for long, though, pulling away to focus on her task.

It was slow going, at first, nothing but the sound of quiet breathing and the whisper of the rope as Mayra pulled it taught. The silence pressed on as she carefully wove the rope up his arms, only breaking when she lost her grip, a soft curse falling from her lips.

"You alright, love?" Anders asked, half turning his head toward her.

"I'm- I'll be fine, just..."

"Just..?"

She sighed as she worked on fixing the rope that had slipped down his arms, "You're so quiet like this. It doesn't- I don't know. I'm just being ridiculous."

"You want to hear me?"

She nodded, knowing he still couldn't see her. "I want to know It's still alright, that it's still good. You can't see it, but you can feel it. And I... I'd like to know you're enjoying this part, too."

That was met with a chuckle, as if Anders had heard the embarrassment in her voice and wanted to help lift her spirit. "You want to know if I'm enjoying this? Keep going, and I'll tell you." He paused, waiting for her to start weaving the rope again before he continued. "I've been hard since you tied that first knot. I'm not sure if it's the rope itself, or the way your fingertips feel as you adjust it that I enjoy more. I thought it would be the restraint that would end up at the front of my mind, I hadn't expected the sensitivity."

His tone was soft and even as she worked, only gaining the slightest breathless quality when she moved from tying his arms to wrapping the rope around his legs. "It feels-" he groaned, spreading his knees farther apart, trembling beneath her touch. "It's soft, but it holds so tightly, love." There was a chuckle as Mayra's fingers traced the tender skin of his inner thigh.

"Almost done. And then..."

"And then, I'll see just how beautiful I look in your hold."

That had Mayra breathless, pulling the rope taut quicker than she meant to, though Anders gave no complaint, instead moaning in pleasure at the sudden added pressure. "Anders..." she whispered his name reverently, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

He groaned, turning his head to return the kiss, but she was too quick to pull away, fingers almost fumbling with the rope as she hurried her movements.

"You said it yourself. Almost done, and then..." she paused, letting him feel the heat of where her hands rested against his skin. "You will look, and I will hold."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, a big thank you to those who have been supporting me in my writing. <3   
> Especially the weird shit crew for encouraging #tying up the mage.


End file.
